


【hozi/澈汉】事在人为

by Miracleaki



Series: 恋爱傻瓜 [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracleaki/pseuds/Miracleaki
Summary: “我说过，你是我想要抓住的存在，我认定的是你这个人，也只能是你，不会是其他的任何人。所以就算别人能带我去吃高级餐厅，就算别人恋爱经验丰富能把我哄的服服帖帖的，但是如果那个人不是你，我都不想要。”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: 恋爱傻瓜 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155806
Kudos: 2





	【hozi/澈汉】事在人为

HOSHI 07

刚开始交往的小情侣恨不得每一秒钟都要黏在一起，李知勋下课后背起电脑就往权顺荣打工的咖啡厅跑。

隔壁花店老板尹净汉见了忍不住叹了口气，手里的玫瑰花看起来不够漂亮闻起来也不香了。

崔胜哲帮顾客把挑选搭配好的花束包好，笑着把客人送出门口的时候，就见到一个人蹲在门口把花瓣一片一片地拔下来，弄得满地都是。

“净汉呐，你不喜欢也别把花瓣弄得到处都是，收拾起来很麻烦诶。”

尹净汉头也不抬，摘完了这支玫瑰的花瓣，又把毒手伸向另外一支。崔胜哲见了赶紧拉住他的手，把人从地上拔起来。

“怎么啦？不就是知勋下了课没立刻来你这里报道么，有那么难过吗？”

“你养过白菜吗？每天按时施肥仔细驱虫，天冷了怕他冻着天热了怕他蔫了，好不容易看着他长大了变得水灵灵的了，却被可恶的野猪给拱走了。你说难不难过？”

“……我觉得顺荣不像野猪。”

尹净汉翻了个白眼，把秃了的玫瑰花杆扔到他身上。

“重点是那个吗？重点是我家白菜没了！”

崔胜哲把玫瑰花杆从地上捡了起来，拿起旁边的扫帚清理地上的花瓣。

“白菜没了，你还有我啊。”

尹净汉拿起筲箕放到被扫到了一起的花瓣堆旁，崔胜哲顺势接过把地上的花瓣给铲了起来。

“你有知勋可爱吗？你有知勋软吗？抱起来硬邦邦的咬你都嫌磕牙！”

说着尹净汉又觉得自己的门牙隐隐作痛，昨晚在床上打架的时候不记得崔胜哲说了什么惹毛了他，他急起来一口咬在了对方的肩膀上。没想到那一口没咬破对方一层皮，反倒是自己的门牙快崩掉了。

他痛的皱起整张脸，舔舔门牙觉得有股血腥味，恨得他又伸手用力拍了崔胜哲的手臂好几下泄愤。

崔胜哲练了一身肌肉也不觉得自己老婆打他有多疼，让他张开嘴看看门牙有没有松。

尹净汉皱着眉头乖乖地张开嘴，崔胜哲让他对着光，他伸出手指摇了摇两颗小兔牙，没有松动应该没事。

“呀崔胜哲！ 快把你身上的现金交出来，我要下去便利店买草莓牛奶！”

“零用钱不是都交给你了吗？草莓牛奶家里还有，我去跟你拿。”

尹净汉哼哼唧唧地抱怨崔胜哲没事长那么壮干嘛，嘴巴还是好痛，不知道下巴是不是也伤到了，都怪你都怪你！

不过他倒是没敢再伸手打人了，跟在崔胜哲身后扯他的睡衣下摆泄愤。

“要喝咖啡吗？”

崔胜哲收拾完问尹净汉，下午三点半正是平时他享用下午茶的时间。

“那你去隔壁的时候顺便看看他们两个相处得怎样。”

其实交往前和交往后对于李知勋和权顺荣来说相处的方式并没有太大的变化。

权顺荣平日在咖啡厅里忙着打工，李知勋跑到权顺荣打工的店里坐下打开电脑也是在忙着工作，只不过是换了个工作的环境而已。

崔胜哲咬着咖啡吸管看看这头的李知勋坐在窗边的卡座上戴着耳机一脸严肃地对着电脑，又看看那头权顺荣在后厨帮他打包要带回去给尹净汉吃的甜点，好像也没什么需要跟尹净汉报告的。

“胜哲哥，久等了。”

权顺荣把打包好的蛋糕递给他，崔胜哲伸手接过，把头凑到权顺荣耳边低声问。

“你跟知勋进展到哪个地步了？一垒？二垒？三垒……嗯，当我没问。”

权顺荣唰地红了脸，飞快地朝李知勋坐着的地方看了一眼。对方戴着耳机一脸严肃，应该是没听到他们这边的动静。

“一、一垒？”权顺荣不太肯定地回答，不知道过马路的时候他拉着在低头玩手机的李知勋这算不算。

“呀……这个年代还这么纯情的年轻人真的是珍稀物种了，要不要哥教你几招？”

权顺荣瞪大了眼睛，又扫了李知勋的方向一眼，把头凑近崔胜哲。

“要怎么做？”

崔胜哲做了几个暧昧的手势，也不管权顺荣有没有看懂，一脸臭屁地用下巴指向李知勋的方向，提起自己的蛋糕和咖啡就走。

“那是什么呀……”权顺荣郁闷地重复了一下刚才崔胜哲比的手势，抬头发现李知勋摘了耳机正望着他。

权顺荣看了看附近的客人，要么在认真地聊天，要么就集中注意力在自己手头的事情上。他回头望了望后厨的另一个店员，没有注意到他这边。

他溜出柜台走到李知勋的卡座边，蹲下身把下巴扣在桌子上。

“工作做完了吗？想吃点什么我请你？”

李知勋摇了摇头，伸出手捏了一下他的脸，微微一笑。

“想看着你充一下电，你今天也要七点下班吗？”

权顺荣点点头。

“结束之后要去舞蹈学院上课？”

权顺荣又点点头。

“然后去胜哲哥的店里？”

权顺荣犹豫了一瞬，还是点了点头。

李知勋又捏了一下他的脸，本来还很高兴的人脸肉眼可见地变得失落，但又重新强打起精神来对权顺荣笑了一笑。

“那晚上一起吃饭吧，我送你去舞蹈学院。”

权顺荣伸手握住了李知勋放在膝盖上的手，紧紧地捏了一下，觉得不够又张开手指扣住了。

“知勋，对不起。”

李知勋听了用手指夹紧权顺荣扣住他的手，痛得权顺荣变了脸色又不敢呼出声。

“你是笨蛋吗？为什么要跟我说对不起？你又没有做错什么，是我自己来找你的，下次再让我听到你说对不起我就跟你没完！”

“好……好知道了，知勋先放开我。”

权顺荣甩了甩手，李知勋还是气鼓鼓地在瞪着他。眼珠子慌乱地游移了几下，瞄到了桌上的立牌。

“要不要吃柠檬味的马卡龙？是新出的口味！”

李知勋气结，垂下眼作要重新开始工作了的样子。

“还要一杯香草拿铁。”

WOOZI 08

虽然本来就知道权顺荣很受欢迎，但是知道和接受这是两码事。

李知勋这周的工作没有那么忙，每天下课后都到权顺荣打工的咖啡厅报道。表面上是戴着耳机在工作，其实眼睛在悄悄地观察着权顺荣。

以前没太注意不知道，刻意观察后才发现权顺荣这个人未免也太招人了吧。他用力用吸管戳杯子里的冰块，瞪着那个笑着在柜台前和一位女性顾客已经交谈了很久的权顺荣。

就点个单而已有必要说那么久吗？是有在点单的时候顺便说冷笑话是不是？不然那个客人干嘛笑得那么花枝乱颤。

李知勋恨恨地咬了一口马卡龙，甜中带着柠檬淡淡的酸味，他越嚼越酸。

“知勋久等了，我们走吧。”

权顺荣收工换好衣服出来的时候，李知勋已经觉得自己饱到不行，气饱的。

“吃什么呀知勋？要去吃汤饭吗今晚还是有点冷。”

权顺荣没发现李知勋在生闷气，推开店门的时候一股冷风迎面吹来，他皱着脸倒吸了口气。回头见李知勋跟在他身后低着头也没把外套的拉链拉上，又把店门关上回身弯下腰帮李知勋把外套的拉链拉到顶，又嫌不够一样把他后面的帽子给套上。

李知勋抬眼看他，觉得自己好像太小气了，权顺荣又没有招他惹他，打工那么辛苦遇到客人当然是要认真营业的呀，不然钱哪有那么好拿。

于是他决定和权顺荣和解，主动伸出手牵住权顺荣。

这……这算是上一垒了吗？

权顺荣的心激动地砰砰直跳，缩了缩手指又怕握得太紧会被李知勋发现他紧张得手心冒汗。他突然觉得脸上好热，不知道是不是店里的暖气开太足了。

他僵硬着身体推开店门，冷风吹在脸上也不觉得冻了。

冬天就是适合吃一点暖呼呼的东西，权顺荣跟李知勋点了两份猪肉汤饭，顺便叫姨母给他们多一点泡菜。

权顺荣解开围巾舒了口气，隔着小桌子看对面的人。

白皙的小脸，被风吹得红红的看起来像是一颗熟透的小桃子。把帽子摘下来以后头发乱糟糟的，但是看起来很柔软，权顺荣忍不住伸手盖在李知勋头上揉了揉。

原来是这样的触感啊……他终于知道净汉哥为什么这么喜欢摸知勋的头了。

权顺荣帮他把头发整理好，恋恋不舍地把手收回去托住自己的下巴。李知勋低着头半天没出声，抿了抿嘴唇觉得自己的脸烫的厉害，权顺荣的目光仿佛拥有了实质，隔着室内暖暖的空气在他的身上滑过，让他的内心忍不住轻轻颤抖。

“两份猪肉汤饭上齐了哦，小菜都是送的不够再加。”

“谢谢姨母！”

食物上来成功吸引走权顺荣的注意力，一直紧绷着的李知勋才松了口气。

不知道是不是因为李知勋饿得厉害，他吃得比权顺荣快，明明下午吃了甜点还喝了两杯咖啡，权顺荣嚼着嘴里的汤饭又看着李知勋往汤里加了第二碗饭。

小店晚上生意很好，不一会儿他们身边的座位都坐满了人，外面也开始有人在等位了。

李知勋擦擦嘴喊姨母来结账，权顺荣一惊要去夹泡菜的筷子掉到了桌上。

“知勋！我来付吧。”

李知勋坚定地摇摇头，把他的筷子捡起来又抽了另一双干净的筷子递给他让他继续吃。

“说好了我来养你的嘛。”

权顺荣低下头接过李知勋递过来的筷子，胃里突然觉得胀胀的，搞不清楚是吃饱了还是没吃饱，他把最后一口泡菜吃了就把筷子放下了。

李知勋收好姨母给他找的零钱，见他已经停下了手问他吃饱了吗？

权顺荣点点头，拿起自己的围巾跟着李知勋走出了小店。

吃了汤饭身上热乎乎的，李知勋吹着冷风对着天上月亮哈了口气。权顺荣把自己的围巾挂到他的脖子上，李知勋拉起来捂在脸上深吸了口气。

淡淡的咖啡味，暖暖的、甜甜的。

HOSHI 09

“哇顺荣，这是你的弟弟吗？好可爱啊！”

李知勋送权顺荣去到舞蹈教室，里面已经到了很多学员。有些坐在地上看视频研究舞蹈动作，有些靠在镜子上聊天打闹，还有些没来得及吃饭的正蹲在角落里狼吞虎咽。

权顺荣一进教室就吸引了全场的目光，跟在他后面的李知勋也很自然地成为了他们瞩目的焦点。

李知勋被那么多人盯着有点紧张，悄悄握紧了权顺荣背后的手。

不过……别人问你，你为什么不能干脆地回答？

他抬起头瞪着权顺荣的背影。

“不、不是，知勋是我的……”

权顺荣还没回答清楚，一群女性学员就靠了过来，围着李知勋尖叫好可爱啊，好想带回家！弟弟你几岁了叫什么名字？

李知勋不太习惯地贴紧权顺荣，女孩子们身上不知道是抹了身体乳还是喷了香水，这味道混在一起熏得他头晕晕的。

“哟顺荣今天是带家属来参观吗？要给你弟弟展示一下你最近的练习成果吗？”

舞蹈教室的老师拍了一下权顺荣的肩膀走了进来，见到老师来了大家都收敛了起来准备上课。

“来吧大家都起来开始上课了，先跟我一起跳一下昨天教的编舞。”

李知勋松开权顺荣的手让他去上课，权顺荣回头摸摸他的脸，小声地对他说你先回去吧。

他点点头示意权顺荣安心去上课，看着权顺荣小跑回队伍里站定。随着音乐声响起，他的眼神变得锐利，在一群学员里他的舞蹈动作是最为突出的。卡点到位舞姿流畅，从角度到部分细节的柔化处理都能看出有经过他的仔细的钻研和大量的练习。

他觉得这样的权顺荣真的好帅气，但是……

他悄悄地溜到教室的后门，趴在那上面的小窗口上去观察权顺荣。第一轮舞蹈结束，老师在给部分学员纠动作，几个女生凑到权顺荣那边说顺荣欧巴你跳得好好哦，也教一下我们吧。

他看着权顺荣好脾气地问她们哪里不会，一个说手不会摆，是这个角度吗？权顺荣把女生的手臂抬高，另一个又扯着他的衣服说顺荣欧巴这个地方太难了，顺荣欧巴可以再跳一遍给她看吗？

顺荣欧巴、顺荣欧巴，你们都不会叫老师指导的吗！？干脆让权顺荣开间学校专门来教你们好了。

李知勋气炸了，恨不得拿根绳子把权顺荣给绑回家。这只可恶的仓鼠，怎么就这么招人惦记！

气鼓鼓地跑出舞蹈学院，李知勋才发现自己忘记把围巾还给权顺荣了。哼，干脆冻死你算了。李知勋把脸埋进围巾里无声地大喊，喊完之后又觉得很失落。

回想起来，和权顺荣开始交往一直都是自己主动的。表白也是，他甚至开始怀疑权顺荣是不是因为脾气太好了，不忍心拒绝才答应了他。

李知勋停下脚步，脚尖踢到了一颗小石子，他看着那颗小石子一路滚远心思也随之飘去。那种令人熟悉的让人透不过气来的情绪又笼罩住他，他仿佛听到了玻璃裂开的声音。

WOOZI 10

“知勋呐，今天怎么这么早就回来？”

李知勋在回家的路上路过尹净汉的花店，他刚准备打烊。旁边的酒吧门口已经摆上了招牌灯，崔胜哲叼着草莓味的棒棒糖蹲在招牌前研究那上面灭了的一颗小灯球，抓耳挠腮不知道单个的能不能更换，还是要整个灯牌重新做。

他低着头没说话，默默地伸手抱住了尹净汉的腰。尹净汉和崔胜哲对视了一眼，小情侣不知道又发生什么事了。崔胜哲站起来无声地对他说他先回去了。尹净汉点点头，抱紧了李知勋顺了顺他后脑勺的头发，刚准备开口要问怎么啦的时候，就觉得自己的外套湿湿的，他突然意识到问题可能有点严重。

“所以你是不确定顺荣是真的喜欢你，还是只是因为不忍心拒绝你才开始交往的是吗？”

李知勋哭完一轮以后觉得自己没那么难受了，他仔细回想了一下和权顺荣相处的时间，对方眼里的笑意和在意的表情都不像是假的，他应该要再对权顺荣的心意更有信心一点。但是他又忍不住去想对方在用同样的笑脸和同样温柔的态度去对待其他人，他心里难受得不得了怕自己在权顺荣心中也不是最特别的那一个。

“知勋呐，哥觉得你应该要把你的想法告诉顺荣，如果他真的让你感到不安了，你也应该要告诉他，让他来决定接下来该怎么做。”

李知勋点点头答应了。

尹净汉摸摸李知勋的头，伸长手臂从茶几上拿起一份小册子打开凑到李知勋面前。

“顺便帮我看下哪只戒指比较好看？哥觉得这个和这个比较好，你觉得呢？”

李知勋吸了吸鼻子把注意力集中到小册子上，是一个首饰品牌的产品目录，尹净汉挑的是一枚素面的铂金戒指和一枚嵌了粉色小钻的玫瑰金戒指。

“胜哲哥跟你求婚的时候没有送你戒指吗？”

“那个是求婚戒指，这个是平时戴的结婚戒指，要套上它别人才知道你是有主的人不要随便招惹。啊对了，你要不要也挑一个送给顺荣？情侣戒指的话这家应该有新出很多好看的款式，不然明天我们一起去实体店看下吧？”

李知勋犹豫了一下。

“刚开始交往就送戒指，会不会很沉重啊？”

尹净汉没好气地戳了一下他的额头。

“刚才不是还在说没有安全感吗？赶紧把顺荣套住我看谁还敢随便凑上来？像权顺荣那种笨蛋就该现在就把他套得死死的。”

他会愿意收下我送给他的戒指吗？

李知勋迟疑了一瞬，心里又有点期待。

百货公司不是李知勋平日会去的地方，一楼的饰品店每间都装修得既精致又华丽，他跟着尹净汉走进去觉得有点局促。

柜台前的店员微笑着接待他们，早就心有目标的尹净汉快速地锁定要看的戒指，让店员帮忙取出来。

李知勋低头研究放在展示柜最中间的一组戒指，应该就是最新推出的款式了。他想象了一下权顺荣戴上去的样子，跳舞的话还是不要挑华丽的款式吧，但是看他平常的穿衣风格应该不是喜欢简约风格的，他瞄来瞄去也决定不了要选哪款。

“知勋看，这只好看吗？”

尹净汉把选好的戒指戴上举起来放到脸颊边，素面的戒指比较日常也很衬他的肤色。不知道是不是因为店里的灯光太亮的关系，尹净汉幸福的笑脸看上去像是在发光。那瞬间他突然意识到，他的少年心事已经有了最好的结局。

HOSHI 11

“胜哲哥，是什么让你决定和净汉哥结婚的？”

权顺荣午休时间溜到崔胜哲的花店和他一起吃饭，崔胜哲吸了满口乌冬面错愕地看向权顺荣，见他的表情也不像是在随意地发问。

崔胜哲慢慢地嚼着嘴里的乌冬，突然想起昨晚李知勋回来的时候失落的样子，默默斟酌着权顺荣想要的答案。

“顺荣，你其实想问的是什么？”

权顺荣掀开外卖盖子的手顿了一顿。

“决定跟一个人结婚，应该是对自己有信心能够给对方幸福才能作出的决定吧？所以我想问胜哲哥，是什么给了你这样的信心？”

崔胜哲放下筷子，端正坐姿面对权顺荣，他终于知道问题出在哪里了。

“顺荣啊，我觉得有些事情你理解错了。幸福不幸福这种事情，不是由你单方面决定的。有时候你想要给对方的东西，其实对方并不在意，你觉得不值一提的东西，可能又恰好是对方最为珍视的东西。”

“不管是恋爱还是结婚，都是一个不断磨合的过程。我跟净汉是两个不一样的人，他有他的脾气，我有我的固执，但是因为我们都认定了彼此，所以我决定包容他的小脾气，他也决定原谅我的固执。虽然还是会不满发脾气甚至是吵架，但是在一次又一次的磨合中，我们会更加了解彼此，才会知道其实对方真正想要的是什么。”

“你有去了解知勋真正的想法吗？还是你自己先定义了他的幸福？”

店休日的夜晚，崔胜哲抱着尹净汉窝在客厅的沙发上看电视。

“所以知勋那边你开导好了吗？”电视里进了一段广告，崔胜哲撑着脑袋问。

“唉，真的是儿大不中留。他们两个今晚又约了见面，当面敞开讲清楚应该就没事了。”

“但愿吧，看着他们两个我又想起我们当初刚在一起的时候。”崔胜哲不知道想起了什么吃吃地笑了起来，一脸怀恋地揪起尹净汉的一绺头发。

尹净汉没好气地把他的手拍掉，指使他去厨房洗草莓给他吃。

崔胜哲洗完草莓回来坐到沙发上，一个硬硬的东西硌着他的腰，他反手摸了摸背后，摸出了个精致的丝绒小盒子。

尹净汉盯着电视没看他那边，大口地咬着草莓像小兔子一样飞快地咀嚼着，其实眼角的余光有在悄悄留意崔胜哲的反应。

崔胜哲打开盒子，一大一小两枚素面铂金戒指躺在里面，他伸出手把大的那只拎起来，对着光去看戒指的内侧。

“MY LOVE FROM JH”

他的鼻子突然有点酸。

从高中第一眼见到尹净汉的时候开始，他就一直在想象这个画面。

崔胜哲把尹净汉的左手拉过来，把小的那枚戒指套上了他的无名指，真挚且虔诚地吻在了那枚戒指上。

“谢谢你，净汉。”

尹净汉缩了缩自己的手指，伸出另外一只手接过崔胜哲手上属于他的那枚。

“你戴上它要时时记得你是属于我的，知道吗？”

“全副身家都给你了我当然是属于你的。”

崔胜哲扣紧他的手和他接吻，是他和尹净汉最爱的草莓味。

WOOZI 12

权顺荣提前到了和李知勋约好吃晚饭的年糕店。他深吸了口气还是觉得心跳的好快，于是他跟姨母要了瓶米酒，还没开始吃饭就端着酒碗喝了两大碗。

李知勋到的时候权顺荣已经喝的满脸通红，他坐下的时候对面的人还打了个酒嗝。

“不是跟你说了有很重要的事情要跟你说吗，你干嘛还喝那么多酒？”李知勋皱着眉头把桌上喝空了的酒瓶放到地上，解开围巾跟店里的姨母点了三人份的年糕，多加一份鱼饼和泡面。

“知勋，这次让我先说。”

权顺荣的脸看起来虽然很红，但是说话的声音还是很清醒的，甚至因为他的语气过于严肃，让李知勋也忍不住跟着紧张了起来。

“我知道自己不是一个很好的选择，我没有办法带你去高级餐厅吃饭，只能让你跟我在小店吃汤饭和年糕。我没有办法拿很多时间去陪你，因为我要努力打工才能把欠下的学费还完。我也没有办法给你最好的恋爱体验，因为我只是个恋爱新手，我只知道……我只知道我对你的心意，真的就只有那么多了。”

姨母把年糕端上桌并点着炉子，锅子升腾着热气模糊了对面的人脸，李知勋发现权顺荣哭了。

他突然发现，原来不只有自己一个人感到不安。原来在这段关系中，权顺荣也不是自信的。

李知勋跟姨母又要了一瓶可乐，没用吸管咕噜咕噜地灌了半瓶，畅快地打了个嗝。

罩在他身上的玻璃罩不知道什么时候消失了，他清晰地听到自己的心跳声，有力的、快速的，但是不再让他觉得慌乱，他已经能好好地呼吸了。

“权顺荣，你给我打起精神听好了。”

权顺荣还沉浸在自己的情绪里，突然听到李知勋大声地喊他，吓得他眼泪也不敢再往外流了。

“我说过，你是我想要抓住的存在，我认定的是你这个人，也只能是你，不会是其他的任何人。所以就算别人能带我去吃高级餐厅，就算别人恋爱经验丰富能把我哄的服服帖帖的，但是如果那个人不是你，我都不想要。”

“所以在我这里，你是唯一也是最好的选择。”

李知勋对着权顺荣微笑，像春风吹皱了一池春水。

“今后也请你多多指教，因为我也是恋爱新手。”


End file.
